


柑橘奶茶

by HuanYu1998



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Eddy, M/M, NC-17, Omega!Brett, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuanYu1998/pseuds/HuanYu1998
Summary: Brett坐在首席位上，發情熱來得猝不及防，他卻找不到自己的Alpha。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 63





	柑橘奶茶

「Eddy Chen呢？」  
「——那麼大一個Alpha，跑哪裡去了？」

Brett在走廊上小跑著，他的額頭掛滿細小的汗珠，臉頰和脖子也漲得通紅，一路上都在散發濃烈的的奶茶味。  
作為一個從來不紀錄自己身體狀況的omega，他總是不記得攜帶足夠劑量的抑制劑出門；而就如同每一篇ABO故事的開頭，我們的Brett Yang也湊巧在這種情況下好死不死發情了。

他剛剛從團練室被趕出來，指揮再也忍受不了讓一個發情的omega影響全團Alpha——指揮是Beta，聞不到信息素，可他不瞎，他能看出所有性別分化的團員都在不停偷看他們的首席。  
尤其Brett的弓也隨著他使不上力的雙手變得越來越抖，指揮忍無可忍地擠出一個微笑：「時間差不多了，我們今天就到這兒吧。天氣轉涼了，還請各位多注意自身健康。」  
Brett紅著耳朵，暈乎乎地給所有人點頭致歉。

他實在很佩服自己到了這種時候還能好好的整理琴盒、把手機和包都拿上之後走著去找他的Alpha。  
這對任何一個發情的omega來說都不是容易的事——他渾身發抖、呼吸急促，異常口渴並且開始發熱，他渴求Alpha的擁抱和信息素，想要被Alpha的味道包圍、填滿，想要狠狠被欺負。  
他後頸的標記隱隱作痛，Brett知道，直到他的Alpha將精液射進他的身體裡之前，這些痛楚和慾望都不會消失，只會越演越烈。  
他不停撥打Eddy的電話，從二樓一路往上找，都爬到五樓了也沒看到Eddy的蹤影，Brett急得快要哭出來，他的底褲已經被分泌出的腺液浸濕了，前端也不可控制起了反應，他害怕被其他人發現，更害怕會因為抵擋不了發情熱而在樂團辦公室外暈倒。

當Eddy從茶水間走出來的時候，正好聞到幾百公尺外那熟悉奶茶味。沒來得及疑惑，他幾乎是馬上跳起來依循著味道追過去，三步併兩步的下樓梯，一推開門便看到他的omega蹲在牆邊大口喘氣。  
他嚇得趕快跑過去抱起他——然後馬上被甩了一巴掌。  
「——你他媽的！你跑哪兒去了！」  
「⋯⋯你站得起來嗎？手搭著我，抓好，我抱你過去。」Eddy顧不上臉上熱辣辣的痛，心疼地把Brett抱起來跑進公司為特殊性別者設立的專用休息室，二話不說把他的褲子脫掉，一點擴張都沒做就直接插入，在並不寬敞的沙發上幹他。  
「嗚、哈啊⋯⋯我，我找了你好久，整個樂團都知道我發情了卻找不到自己的Alpha，我⋯⋯」Brett抽抽噎噎地哭，後穴和眼淚一起止不住地流水，他一個勁的舉起拳頭往Eddy臉上揍，只可惜一點也使不上力，還不如最開始的那個巴掌痛。  
Eddy吻了一下他的嘴角：「抱歉⋯⋯剛才和團員討論了一下事情，手機關靜音了擺在包裡，聞到你的味道後才發現的⋯⋯你現在感覺怎麼樣？還很不舒服嗎？對不起⋯⋯」  
「你親親我⋯⋯我想要你的味道，把信息素給我，好不好？」Brett抬起雙腿夾緊Eddy，自己抬腰變換角度：「還想要你操我那裡，好癢，你快點⋯⋯」  
Eddy把他整個人抱起來跨坐在自己身上，讓Brett更方便變換角度，想操哪裡就操哪裡。  
濃烈的信息素在房間裡炸開，Eddy的柑橘味厚厚的圍繞在Brett身邊，Brett把臉埋在那人頸窩，貪婪地想要得到更多，腰肢也不停動著，恨不得整個人都和Eddy黏在一起，再也不要分開。  
Brett突然皺眉：「那是誰？你身上有香草的味道，好臭⋯⋯」  
Eddy愣了一下，突然想起剛才坐在他旁邊的女性omega：「大概是我同事，別擔心，她有番了，只是剛才空間太小坐得比較近，所以⋯⋯」  
「我不想知道她是誰！」Brett瞪他，同時緊緊縮了一下後穴：「你的omega正在發情，而你卻在我身體裡提別的omega！」  
他用力推了一下Eddy——哪怕這根本算不上「推」，可Eddy還是配合地往後倒——「我勸你最好不要沾上別人的味道，否則我們走著瞧！」  
他壓著Eddy的雙手和他十指緊扣，下身開始快速進出，氣勢強得彷彿此時此刻正在被操幹的是Eddy，而不是他這渾身奶茶香、全身綿軟無力的omega。  
在Eddy有意的配合之下，Brett好不容易退去第一波發情熱。  
他哭著在沙發上昏睡過去，Eddy簡單的替他清理乾淨，從包包裡翻出小巧的肛塞放進Brett身體裡——發情期間Brett的脾氣總是很不好，萬一他醒過來後發現屁股裡的精液流光了肯定又要生氣的——Eddy替他穿上衣服，用自己的外套把他整個人包住，然後將他抱回車上，用最快的速度開回家。

Brett是在強烈的欲求中醒來的。  
他迷迷糊糊地睜開眼，渾身燥熱，好險屁股裡殘留的精液一定程度舒緩了他的煩躁。他四肢無力，爬下床時不小心摔在地毯上，一時之間又委屈得不行。  
他的Eddy又跑去哪兒了？  
Brett想大喊Eddy的名字，喉嚨卻喊不出聲音，他顫抖著爬起來走到門邊，臥室門被Eddy從外面反鎖了，Brett開始敲門，他聞到Eddy的味道了，他知道他在外面。  
他的Alpha明明在家，為什麼不肯進來摸摸他？Brett僅剩的一丁點理智告訴自己也許Eddy真的很忙，在工作時間不得不回家已經是被他拖累了，不能再繼續藉由發情期無理取鬧。  
道理他都懂，但發情期是不會和你講道理的。  
Brett的前端又抬了頭，微微撐起Eddy替他換上的襯衫，看著自己的體液沾上伴侶的衣服讓他感到更加興奮，Brett把頭縮進領口裡，吸了一大口氣，彷彿還能從裡頭聞到一點好聞的柑橘味。  
他坐靠在門邊，用Eddy的襯衫包住自己的性器緩慢抽動，淡淡的奶茶味從門縫洩漏出去，門外傳來一陣慌亂，然後門被打開了，Brett向後倒在Eddy腳邊。  
他的兩條腿光裸著，眼睛濕潤，還因為沒有戴眼鏡而無法聚焦。Eddy一下子就又硬了，信息素飆升，惹得Brett後穴狠狠縮了縮。  
「你去哪裡了？」  
Brett的聲音很沙啞，Eddy蹲下將他抱在懷裡，好不容易才聽清他說的是什麼。  
「怕你餓，給你做飯去了，粥在鍋裡，隨時可以吃。」  
Brett咬住他的喉結：「現在想吃別的。」  
「你先喝點水。」Eddy把床頭的水杯遞到Brett面前，那人困難地喝得兩口水，還灑了一些在衣服上。  
「喝完了，可以了嗎？你快點，我要受不了了，我想要。」  
Brett壓在Eddy身上，扶著他的性器塞進自己身體裡，沒等Eddy回應就自顧自地擺動起來，他太渴望這個人的一切了，如果他今天就會死，Brett希望是被Eddy操死的。  
Eddy用力掐住他的腰，他也忍得很辛苦，為了陪Brett度過綿長的發情期，他只得將那人鎖起來，以免他不知節制地索求，否則這不只對Brett的健康沒有幫助，對Eddy的體力來說也是一大考驗。  
可事到如今，當他的omega窩在自己懷裡、被自己操得爽到指尖都在顫抖時，Eddy從分化那刻開始便刻在基因裡的alpha天性竟也開始讓他變得不理智——他將Brett抱著翻了個身，讓他倒在地毯上，將手臂撐在他身旁，輕輕撫摸他的頭髮，不停吻他。  
Eddy一下一下撞在Brett最敏感的點上，惹得那人近乎發瘋：「好棒，好喜歡⋯⋯那邊還要，嗯、對，哈啊⋯⋯」  
「我真想操死你。」  
Brett流著淚抱他：「操死我，那就操死我，你想怎麼做就怎麼做，因為我愛你，我愛你——」  
第二次高潮來得很快，Brett用力咬住Eddy的手臂，渾身緊繃迎接洶湧的快感。  
他不停呢喃Eddy的名字，Eddy心裡一陣柔軟，甚至捨不得將性器拔出來，就著插入的姿勢將他抱回床上。他由上而下親吻Brett的額頭、眼皮、鼻梁、下巴，將他當作寶貝一樣愛惜。

Brett的發情期有時候三個月來一次，有時候半年來一次；這是他們互相標記的第四年，而Eddy直到現在都沒能習慣這樣的Brett。  
他捨不得看他被發情折磨，捨不得離開他一步，卻又愛慘了這樣主動又黏人的他。  
Eddy可以想像，等那人的發情期過去，肯定又會因為自己無止盡的索取感到難為情⋯⋯但同時他也知道，他的Alpha其實也樂在其中。  
他輕輕抱住又昏睡過去的omega，傾身在他耳邊，用氣音吐出一句「我也愛你」。  
Brett的後頸印著Eddy的記號，代表著一個omega已是某個Alpha的所有物；可又有誰明白，Eddy的心上早在七年前就刻上Brett的名字了呢？  
在Brett下一次醒來之前，就讓他暫時看著他安安靜靜的睡臉，再一次愛上他吧。  
清甜的柑橘味混著奶茶香，在空氣中飄著，久久不散。

Fin.  
2020.03.22


End file.
